


Arrow Family

by Eleni_Sk



Series: A Family of Vigilantes, A Family of Heroes [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk
Summary: What if Oliver wasn't as stubborn during and after the undertaking? What if he stayed?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Series: A Family of Vigilantes, A Family of Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565563
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Arrow Family

“I-I’m fine, Oliver” Felicity stammered. “Go to Laurel.” She said weakly. She wasn’t fine, Verdant was half-collapsed around her and she was scared out of her mind. But Oliver didn’t need to know that. She was strong, she could get through this on her own.

“Felicity, I’m coming to you,” he said firmly. “I’m three minutes out.”

“Oliv-“

“You need me more than Laurel does. Her father is on his way to her and Tommy is probably there already. I’m almost there, okay?”

“Okay.” She said, a sense of relief running through her.

The next hour was a blur for her. Oliver found her and took her in his arms, in the best hug she had ever received. After making sure she was not injured, he took off his suit and let Felicity quickly take care of his more pressing wounds. He put on street clothes and they took some supplies with them. They took his car and navigated through the streets. They found Thea and Roy on their way and Oliver pretty much forced them in the car. They talked with Diggle and agreed to meet at the Queen Manor, using the back entrance that was hidden from view and only the family knew about it and the security personnel.

Felicity also texted Tommy from Oliver’s phone, letting him know about their plans, plus that Queen Manor was probably the safest place, at the moment, as the people of Starling were out for blood.

They reached the back of the property and Felicity was impressed, seeing part of the wall moving, allowing them entrance. They drove up the private road to the front entrance, where Oliver killed the engine.

The door was already opened, and a middle-aged lady was waiting for them. She practically tackled the Queen children with her hugs, telling them how happy she was that they are okay.

“Raisa this is my good friend, Felicity Smoak, and this is Thea’s boyfriend, Roy Harper. They will be staying with us for some time. As will Tommy.”

“I will prepare their rooms, Mr. Oliver.” She said with a smile.

“Thank you, Raisa.” The Queens said together.

“Let’s get inside before they send the choppers.” Oliver ushered them inside.

“They can do that?” Felicity exclaimed.

“Nothing will stop them.” Thea shrugged.

They found themselves in the family room soon, and Felicity couldn’t help but marvel at the elegancy and the luxury of the room.

“What are we going to do, now?” Thea asked quietly.

“I-I don’t know.” Her brother admitted, “We should talk with the lawyers and the PR team. Plus, we need to get mom a lawyer. And we have to help the people in the Glades.” He said as he began pacing.

“Oliver?” Felicity said, looking up her tablet, which she had turned on during the car ride.

“QC’s shareholders are selling their shares of the company; do I have permission to use your Family accounts to buy them back? Do you want me to?” she asked softly. “The prices are ridiculously low.”

“Yeah, yeah. You have permission.” Oliver nodded with a quick look at his sister, who nodded her agreement.

“Okay.” She returned to the screen and got to work.

“We should release a statement, soon,” Thea said after a few moments of silence and Oliver’s pacing.

“I know, I will call the Head of the PR, in a few hours, after things have settled a little. Meanwhile, maybe we should find a few ideas for the Glades.”

“Maybe we could open Verdant and let people stay there?” Roy spoke for the first time.

“It would be a good idea, but Verdant is in a very bad state. I was lucky to pull Felicity out of there.” Oliver replied, not unkindly.

“Why were you there?” Thea said alarmed. “Didn’t you tell her?”

“I told her, but she is stubborn.” He defended himself.

“You wouldn’t leave, so there was no way I would. I told you that.” Felicity said firmly.

“Blondie! You could have been buried alive!” Roy exclaimed. “If the bouncers knew, they would have taken you out of there, even if they had to carry you kicking and screaming.”

“The bouncers?” Thea asked confused.

“She is at Verdant all the time, she is in charge of anything electronic and we all like her. She is nice to everyone and she helps whoever have phone or computer problems, free of charge.” Roy explained. “She even yells at us sometimes.” He winced.

“I yell at you so that you will think twice before abusing your tech. And I’m not about to charge you, people, for something that I can easily fix. Plus, miserable electronics hurt my soul, so think of it like that, I do it for myself, not for you guys. Because I’m a tech geek.” She babbled “And now I’m babbling and I’m making a terrible impression on Thea. Great.” She blushed.

“I remember you. You came to see Walter after he was found.” Thea said. “You were so sweet, and you blushed when you saw us in there. You felt so bad for interrupting the moment.”

“Yup, that’s me.” She blushed.

“I like you.” Thea smiled, the first smile for that day.

“Thank you. I like you, too.”

That moment, Diggle walked in, shortly followed by Tommy. “You guys okay?” Digg asked.

“We’re okay,” Oliver said. You two?”

“Just a few scratches.” The bodyguard said.

“Tommy?”

“Me too. I got them at CNRI. I wanted to go to the hospital with Laurel, but Lance pretty much ordered me to get the hell out of the streets.” He said rubbing the back of his head. “You guys?”

“We’re okay,” Felicity said. “Right, I have set up a program to buy all of QC’s shares as they come up for sale.”

“You can do that?” Thea asked wide-eyed.

“Sure. It’s nothing complicated. Tommy do you want me to do it for Merlyn Global, too?”

“No, Felicity, thank you. My family holds 62% of the shares.” He explained, sitting on the other side of the sofa she was on.

“Now, that all of you are here, I want to say something,” Oliver began closing the door. “Our family reached this point because of secrets. And I think that for us to go forward, we need to stop having them.” He looked at everyone in the room, one face at a time, “I have a secret, a fairly big one, and I want you to know. Especially you, Thea.”

“You can tell me, Ollie. Whatever it is.” His sister said sincerely.

“Dad made it to the lifeboat.” He began and Thea gasped. “Along with the captain. I don’t know how long we were on the sea, but at some point, Dad told me that he didn’t make the city, that he failed it, and that he wasn’t the only one. He- He shot the captain and then he told me to survive and right his wrongs. And then he shot himself.” He closed his eyes as he said that. He could hear everyone’s gasps and could feel their eyes on him. It was the first time he told them that, especially Thea. And Roy.

“God, Ollie,” Thea whispered.

“A few days later, I reached Lian Yu. When I was burying him, I found a notebook that I later realized contained the names of all the corrupt businessmen that poisoned the city.” He took a deep breath. “I went through a lot of shit during my time there, and I’m working on talking about them, but it’s difficult for me.”

“Oliver?” Felicity knew where he was going with this, and she wanted him to be sure.

“It’s okay, Felicity. I need to let them know. I want to.” He said softly.

“Okay.” She gave him a small encouraging smile.

“I survived everything I went through with one goal: survive and one day returns to Starling and right my father’s wrongs. And that’s what I did.” He said. “That’s why I became the Vigilante.”

Silence fell upon them. Tommy knew part of the story but was still somewhat shocked, Digg was shocked that Oliver told them, Felicity was proud of him and nervous about Thea’s reaction at the same time and Oliver was a nervous wreck, waiting for his sister’s reaction.

Thea took a few moments to process the new information and then, letting go of Roy’s hand, she went and stood in front of her brother. She looked him in the eyes and then she threw herself at him, hugging him as tightly as she could. It took a moment for Oliver to return the hug.

“Thank you,” she said.

“For what?” he asked confused.

“For telling me. For saving Roy. For saving all those people you have saved. Thank you.” she said and let go of him a few moments later.

“Thank you.” Roy stood up and offered him his hand “For saving me and for changing my life.”

“No need to thank me.” He shook his hand.

“So, I’m guessing you all knew. Can I ask how you learned about it?” Thea asked curiously.

“He saved me, took me to his lair, and asked me to join him. It took him a few days to come around. I’m still not convinced he is not off his rocker.” Diggle said good naturally.

“He kept coming to me with ridiculous request and terrible excuses, until one night I found him on the back of my car, shot and bleeding. He convinced me to take him to the Foundry and not to the hospital. I swear, it was probably the most stressful night in my life.” Felicity said.

“And when I finally woke up and asked her if she’d help us, she said that she’d help us until we got Walter back. But she stayed even after that.” Oliver said proudly.

“Well, of course. I couldn’t let you, two idiots, on your own!” she said exasperated. “You wouldn’t last long without me and god knows what you would do to my computers.”

“You realize that we did the whole vigilante business before we brought you in, right?” Oliver said playfully.

“Oliver, you brought me a bullet-ridden laptop and told me you spilled a latte on it.” She said deadpanned.

“Your lies are ridiculous, Oliver. I can’t believe you’ve been getting away with your secret identity.” Tommy said, almost laughing.

“He brought me a syringe with Vertigo and told me it was a hang-over cure his buddy developed, but he wanted to know what was in it because he is very particular about what he puts in his body. And when I asked why it was in a syringe, he said that he had run out of sports bottles.”

“Oh my god, did you think she’d believe that?” Thea asked amused.

“I’m pretty sure he was testing her after one point,” Dig said.

“Were you?” Roy asked.

“Maybe. But, in my defense, the Vertigo situation was the morning after the Count dosed me with it, so I was a little out of it.” He said.

“Oh, please. Your excuses were just terrible.” Felicity rolled her eyes.

“What about you, Tommy?”

“He was forced to reveal himself to me when my father was shot. He told me how to save him and he told me who he was so that I would trust him. And now, I half wish that I hadn’t given him my blood, maybe the Glades would still be standing.” Tommy sighed.

“You can’t think like that, Tommy. It was his choices, not yours. You chose to save a father that was never there for you. that was your choice and that choice makes you a good man. And it was his choice to level the Glades. And that makes him a terrible human being. And like Dumbledore said; it’s our choices that show what we are, far more than our abilities.”

“Thanks, Felicity. Really.” He said thankfully. “So, what do we do now?” he asked the room.

“We need to meet with our lawyers and PR teams. And up our charity game. The city needs us.” Oliver said.

“Agreed. Let’s do it.” Tommy stood and offered his hand to his best friend.

“Let’s do it.” Oliver shook it, firmly.

“I want to help, as well,” Thea said.

“Me, too.” Roy put an arm around his girlfriend.

“Me three.” Felicity raised her hand.

“Me four.” Dig agreed as well.

“Team Arrow just got bigger.” The blonde woman smiled brilliantly “And don’t even think about arguing with me, Oliver” she glared.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said lightly.

“So, are we all staying here?” Tommy asked.

“Well, for you, Thea and I this is the safest place. Roy lives in the Glades and that’s not an option right now, and I need to know Felicity is safe. Dig is welcome to stay, too, if he wants.” Oliver explained.

“I don’t have any clothes and neither does Roy,” Felicity said.

“Me neither.” Tommy piped.

“I can take you to your place to pack and bring you back,” Diggle said.

“And Roy and Tommy can share my clothes from before the island. They don’t fit me anymore, so I’m not going to miss them or anything.” Oliver said.

“Okay, but before we do anything else, you will take off your shirt and let me look at your injuries. Don’t think that I didn’t notice you wincing left and right.” Felicity said firmly, reaching for the supplies she had brought from the Foundry.

“You’re injured?! Why didn’t you say something?” Thea demanded.

“It’s nothing, Thea, don’t worry,” Oliver assured her, taking off his shirt. He turned to Felicity. Not meeting anyone else’s eyes.

“John, can you bring some ice packs? For … everything?” Felicity asked.

“Sure.” He said and left for the kitchen.

“Have I mentioned that you two come up with ridiculous plans?” she sighed, looking at his injuries from where Digg ‘pulled’ his punches.

“Our plan worked, though.”

“Yeah, and you acquired a good deal of new bruises in the process.” She glared.

“What plan?” Tommy asked.

“Well, we needed to know what mom knew about the Undertaking,” Oliver said, trying to justify his idea.

“And his brilliant plan was for the Vigilante to kidnap Mrs. Queen and Oliver. Then, John put on his suit and tried to make her talk. When she wouldn’t, he started hitting Oliver -that was part of the plan, too. And he had promised to pull his punches.”

“He did,” Oliver said.

“It didn’t look like it from my point of view.”

“Imagine the damage I could have done otherwise.” John returned with a tray full of ice packs.

“Is that supposed to reassure us?” Thea asked.

“See, Thea agrees with me.” Felicity glared as she stitched one of his cuts.

“Well, most of them are courtesy of Malcolm.” He tried again. He knew Felicity was pissed about that particular plan.

“You haven’t numbed him,” Roy noted.

“He won’t let me. I’ve stopped trying.” She explained.

“It slows me down. plus, I don’t need it.” Oliver said, all the while looking at his girl.

“So, what’s the plan?” Tommy asked to defuse the tension.

“Once I’m done with Oliver, I will check each of you for injuries. Will you take me at my place to pack after that, Dig?”

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll bring you back and then I’ll go to Carly’s.”

“Is she and AJ okay?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, they’re good. They were downtown when it happened.” He replied.

“Good.”

“Right, how about we meet back here for dinner and talk about our next steps?” Felicity suggested.

“You’ll help us?” Thea asked surprised.

“Of course,” Felicity said, somewhat surprised. “We are a team, Thea. And the team is my family.” She explained, putting down the needle. Oliver squeezed her hand, moments before Thea tackled her in a hug.

“Thank you.” the heiress said.

“There is no need to thank me.” The blonde returned the hug.

A few minutes later, Felicity was done with Oliver, whom she had almost buried under the icepacks, and took care of the rest of them.

When Dig took her to her apartment, she emptied her fridge and pulled two large suitcases from her guestroom. She took most of her clothes with her, and her make up, and a few pairs of shoes. She put some tech equipment and DVD boxes in a duffel bag, before locking the house behind her. she took the duffel bag and the garment bag that hosted her dresses, while John took her suitcases.

They were at the manor twenty minutes later. The men took her bags upstairs and Thea offered to help her put everything away in her room. She accepted her help, sensing that Thea needed to take her mind off of things.

Her room, which was right next to Oliver’s, was really big. It had an en-suite bathroom and a walk-in closet. And had a great view of the gardens. While they worked, Thea asked things about Felicity and the two of them got to know each other better.

They had dinner all together in the dining room and spent the majority of the meal throwing ideas about the Glades. Oliver and Tommy had spoken with their lawyers and PR teams already, and they were working overtime to prepare statements and do damage control. Oliver had also arranged for a lawyer for his mother.

They also agreed to inform the Verdant personnel that even though the club would remain closed for some time, they would keep getting paid, regardless.

Also, Felicity was given a few days off, because Oliver thought they should stay away from the office for a couple of days. Diggle was going to arrange for extra security both at QC and the Manor, too.

As for the Glades, Tommy was going to donate a few million to rebuild the schools and Oliver would set up a soup kitchen, plus he was going to donate food and clothing. Then they would work on opening Rebecca’s clinic again, as soon as possible.

They would also see about fixing up the buildings they owned so that they could house the people rent-free for six months. Meanwhile, they would get Verdant reopened and try to open more jobs in the area.

And all that just to begin with.

Because this story is just beginning.


End file.
